Mine & Mine Only
by sellarosella
Summary: Setelah flirting-flirting selama dua tahun dengan alasan one-on-one, akhirnya Aomine jadian sama Kise. Tapi Aomine suka cemburu karena Kise dekat-dekat Kagami. Kenapa sih Kise nggak mau ngerti kalau dia itu milik Aomine?


Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

* * *

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Nama lainnya malam minggu. Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Kagami lagi _double date_ ke lapangan basket terdekat (?). Setelah _flirting-flirting_ selama dua tahun dengan alasan main _one-on-one_, akhirnya Aomine jadian juga sama Kise pas Winter Cup. Kalau Kuroko sama Kagami entah bagaimana tahu-tahu jadian.

Kuroko sedang duduk di bangku taman sembari menikmati vanilla _milkshake_-nya sementara Aomine menggeliat tidak sabar, menunggu gilirannya main _one-on-one_ melawan Kise. Hatinya panas melihat si pemuda bersurai merah, rivalnya, sentuh-sentuhan dengan uhuk-pacarnya-uhuk.

"Oi, Tetsu."

"Ada apa, Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine geram. "Pacarmu itu minta dihajar ya? Memang kau tidak kesal melihat dia nempel-nempel sama si pirang bodoh itu?"

Kuroko mengerjap. "Oh, Aomine-_kun_ cemburu? Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Kagami-_kun_ supaya dia tidak dekat-dekat Kise-_kun_."

_BUGH._ Kuroko dijitak. "Siapa yang cemburu, hah? Aku cuma kasihan padamu tahu. Pacarmu dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain di depanmu." Aomine nge-_blush_.

"Ittai, Aomine-_kun_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Kuroko santai. "Aku percaya pada Kagami-_kun_. Lagipula Kise-_kun_ kan memang suka nempel-nempel sama semua orang."

"Tetsu, kau—"

Kagami menjatuhkan diri di bangku yang lain. Keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Penampilan Kise juga tidak jauh beda dengan Kagami. Bedanya, Kise membuat Aomine panas dingin.

"Oi, Ahomine, giliran kau!" seru Kagami.

Perempatan muncul di kening Aomine. "Aku sudah tahu, Bakagami! Ayo, Kise."

"Haaa? Tapi aku capek, Aominecchi. Kau main sama Kurokocchi saja ya?" _*nigou eyes no jutsu*_

Twitch.

"APA-APAAN! Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus main _one-on-one_ denganku sekarang!" bentak Aomine kasar. Dia agak kaget sebenarnya karena Kise tidak pernah menolak bila diajak _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine. Sekarang gara-gara Kagami… twitch twitch. Si Bakagami itu!

Kise cemberut. "_Mou_, Aominecchi egois! Aku capek-_ssu_! Memang kau kira main _one-on-one_ dua kali sekaligus tidak capek apa? Kalau melawan orang biasa sih aku masih bisa. Tapi ini melawan Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi-_ssu_!"

Aomine tidak mampu membalas perkataan Kise. Jadi dia yang salah? Jadi dia yang egois sekarang? Memangnya siapa yang terang-terangan nempel-nempel sama cowok lain di depannya, hah? Dasar pirang bodoh tukang selingkuh!

Aomine melempar _death glare_ pada Kagami. Yang di _death glare_ balas men-_death glare_. "Mau apa kau, Ahomine? Ngajak berantem?"

"Jangan nyolot, Bakagami! Kalau berani ayo sini!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" seru Kise. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendelik pada kekasihnya. "Kita disini untuk _double date_. Bukan untuk berantem. Setiap kali pasti begini. Aominecchi kenapa sih?"

Kuroko melirik tiga orang yang kelihatan terbakar itu. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk kabur. "Sudah sore, Kagami-_kun_. Aku mau pulang."

Alis Kagami terangkat. _Death glare_-nya pada Aomine putus sesaat. "Ha? Kok tiba-tiba? Baiklah. Sampai ketemu, Kise," Kagami menyeringai, sengaja memanas-manasi Aomine.

Kise tersenyum ceria dan melambai-lambai heboh. "Dadah, Kurokocchi. Dadah, Kagamicchi. Hati-hati di jalan."

Aomine mendengus. "Apanya yang sampai ketemu. Memang siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu lagi, Bakagami?"

"Aku bicara dengan Kise, bukan denganmu, Ahomine," balas Kagami sengit.

"HEH, memangnya Kise mau ketemu lagi sama lo?"

"Aominecchi!"

Grr. Lagi-lagi Kise menghentikannya. Kenapa Kise tidak teriak _'Kagamicchi!'_ saja? Kenapa dia terus yang salah? Apa ini pertanda kalau Kise sudah berpindah ke lain hati? _Nyut._ Sial. Sakit.

Sepasang kekasih itu pun pulang dalam diam. Kise berjalan ke arah apartemennya, bibir monyong, pipi digembungkan, dan jalannya menghentak-hentak. Aomine hanya bisa mengikuti Kise dari belakang. Dia tidak mau ada apa-apa terjadi pada lelaki itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Kise kan cantik, pasti banyak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang mengincarnya.

"Oi, Kise," tukas Aomine memecah keheningan. Ia tidak tahan didiamkan terus. "Kau marah padaku?"

Kise mendengus. "Aominecchi kekanakan sekali sih. Aku tahu kalau Aominecchi cemburu. Tapi harusnya Aominecchi percaya padaku."

"Aku nggak cemburu!" bantah Aomine malu. Dasar Kise. Langsung _to the point_ begitu.

"Terus apa alasannya Aominecchi marah-marah nggak jelas?" tuntut si pirang.

Aomine memutar otak dengan cepat. "Aku cuma tidak suka pada Baka—" Kise melotot. "—maksudku, Kagami," ralat Aomine buru-buru. "Kau kan juga tahu itu, Kise."

"Tuh kan, Aominecchi memang kekanakan," Kise menghela nafas, memeluk lengan pemuda berkulit _tan _itu. Senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Mau sampai kapan sih bertengkar dengan Kagamicchi? Memang tidak bisa ya mencoba berteman? Demi aku?"

Blush._ 'B-Bodoh! Buat apa lo _blushing_, Aomine?'_ Si surai biru tua cepat-cepat memalingkan muka. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal pada Bakagami."

"_Mou_, Aominecchi," Bibir Kise maju. Dia menarik-narik lengan jersey Touou Aomine.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Aomine yang terbangun begitu melihat ekspresi menggoda Kise. Sesuatu yang biasanya cuma hidup waktu dia membaca majalah XXX kesukaannya. Gulp.

"Kise…"

Kise mengerjap. Ia mengenali nada itu. "Nggak boleh," tolaknya dengan nada seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya supaya tidak makan permen karet banyak-banyak. "Kemarin malam kan sudah. Janjinya dua hari sekali. Aku yang rugi kalau keseringan. Nggak bisa kemana-mana."

"Kalau gitu buat ganti besok saja deh. Ayolah, Kise."

"Tetap tidak boleh," kata Kise galak. "Kalau dibiasakan, nanti aku tidak bisa mengontrol Aominecchi lagi."

Aomine sweatdrop. "Oi, oi, memang kau kira aku apaan?"

"Monster-_ssu_."

"OI, OI."

Aomine bete. Tapi tiba-tiba ide nyasar ke kepalanya. Kalau tidak bisa pakai cara baik-baik, paksa saja. _'Heh,'_ Ia menyeringai. _'Iya juga ya.'_ Tampang sangarnya kan memang cocok melakukan pemaksaan, bukannya minta baik-baik.

"EEEHHH? Aominecchi nggak boleh ikut masuk-_ssu_! Pulang sana!"

Seringaian Aomine melebar. "Tapi aku mau minta jatah, Kise."

Wajah Kise memucat. Apalagi saat Aomine mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membantingnya ke sofa. Ia langsung panik. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"A-Aku mau tutup pintu~"

"Sudah kututup."

"A-Ada barang yang ketinggalan diluar~"

"Ambil saja besok pagi."

"N-Nanti hilang-_ssu_~"

"Beli baru."

"T-Tapi—ahn."

Aomine melumat bibir mungil Kise, membuat pemuda itu menelan setiap kata yang ingin diucapkan. Satu hal yang bisa dipikirkan Kise adalah ciuman ini tidak manis sama sekali. Terlalu panas, terlalu sensual, terlalu menuntut.

"A-Aominecchi~"

"Hn."

"A-Aku nggak bisa-_ssu_. Masih—a-ah!—capek-_ssu_!"

"Biar," dengus Aomine, mulai menanggalkan pakaian Kise satu persatu dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut sama sekali. Sukur-sukur pakaian Kise tidak ada yang sobek.

"H-Hei! K-Kalau kemeja-ku rusak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Ahominecchi. Itu kemeja favoritku tahu!"

Aomine mengabaikan ancaman Kise dan malah menyerang leher putih jenjang itu. Suara Kise kembali menghiasi ruang tamu yang lumayan besar itu. Sesuatu dalam diri Aomine menggeram senang.

"Aominecchi, h-hentika-ah!"

"Tidak," _bite_. "Biar kuingatkan kau kalau kau ini milik siapa, Kise. Anggap saja sebagai hukuman karena berani menolakku tadi."

"A-Aku tidak—haaah! Aominecchi~"

"Benar. Terus seperti itu, Kise, terus seperti itu. Sebut namaku. Aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau Kise Ryouta adalah milik Aomine Daiki seorang."

X

X

X

Aomine menggeliat pelan, tanda bahwa ia sudah bangun. Matanya mengerjap, menyesuaikan diri terhadap cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Tubuhya merinding sedikit saat merasakan hawa dingin yang ikut menyusup ke dalam.

_'Jam tujuh. Terlalu asik sampai lupa menutup tirai, ya?'_ Aomine mengerang. _'Kise masih tidur. Pft. Wajahnya seperti malaikat.'_

Persis di sampingnya, berbaring si model cantik yang masih tidur lelap. Aomine bisa mendengar dengkuran pelan yang bersumber dari partner-nya itu. Tidak bisa menahan diri, pemilik manik biru tua itu menundukkan kepala, mencium setiap jengkal wajah Kise dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ryouta," bisik Aomine tanpa sadar.

Hal itu membuat Kise bergerak sedikit. Sepertinya ia terbangun. "Hmm?" Ia mengusap matanya. "…Daiki?"

_DEG._

"D-Dasar bodoh!" Aomine menutup wajah Kise dengan bantal. Sebenarnya Aomine-lah yang bodoh. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Kise memanggilnya Daiki. Tapi hatinya tetap berdebar tidak karuan. Memalukan.

"_Mou_! Masih pagi sudah mengisengi orang," tukas Kise kesal, melempar bantal sofa ke seberang ruangan. "Sudah ah, aku mau mandi. Aominecchi tidak boleh ikut."

Aomine langsung memeluk pinggang Kise, menghirup aroma Kise sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Hn, tunggu dulu. Aku masih mau begini."

Kise merona. Jelas saja. Mereka kan masih belum berpakaian. "H-Habis mandi saja, Aominecchi!"

"Cih, baiklah," Aomine melempar senyum. "Ciuman selamat pagi dulu."

CHU~

Kalau yang ini, Kise sudah tidak malu-malu lagi. Setiap bertemu juga mereka pasti berbagi satu ciuman untuk melepas rindu.

Cengkeraman Aomine lepas dan Kise langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Aomine mengikuti, membaringkan diri di ranjang.

"Nanti temani aku makan siang, ya?"

"Tidak bisa, Aominecchi," teriak Kise dari dalam kamar mandi. "Jam sebelas aku ada pemotretan."

Kebahagiaan Aomine berkurang separuh. "Batalkan saja. Atau ganti hari."

"Mana bisa begitu, Aominecchi."

Aomine tergelak, membayangkan Kise manyun. Suara air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. _'Yah, daripada teriak-teriak gaje, lebih baik bicaranya tunggu Kise keluar saja.'_

Memejamkan mata, indera penciumannya diserang oleh aroma Kise dimana-mana. Ia menyukainya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin ia bisa hidup tanpa aroma ini. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan si pirang bodoh yang suka menantangnya _one-on-one_ namun tidak pernah menang. Seringaian menghiasi wajah Aomine sesaat begitu teringat permainan mereka tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas. Ia sungguh-sungguh saat bilang ia tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpa Kise. Meninggalkan Kise di Kaijou saja membuat hatinya nyut-nyutan. Rasanya ingin sekali menyeret kekasihnya itu ke Touou. Apalagi membayangkan ia akan berpisah dari Kise seumur hidup.

Aomine merinding. Ia jadi takut. "Oi, Kise!"

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

_'Tidak mungkin jadi kenyataan, kan?'_ Aomine pucat. "Kise?!"

.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

.

Aomine segera melompat turun ke kamar mandi, menggedor-gedor pintunya. "KISE!"

.

.

.

"APA, AOMINECCHI?" Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kise yang basah dan marah. "Kau mau merusak pintu kamar mandiku?" tukasnya kesal. Namun melihat wajah Aomine yang tampak kurang sehat, kemarahannya surut. "Ada apa, Aominecchi? Kau sakit? UGH!"

Tulang Kise serasa retak oleh pelukan maut Aomine. Erat sekali. "Kise," desisnya parau. "Kise, Kise, Kise."

"Ya, A-Aominecchi? Ugh. Aku tidak bisa nafas!"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku!"

_Blink._ "Ha?"

"Kubilang, jangan pernah meninggalkanku," ulang Aomine kesal. "Kau dengar aku, Kise?"

_Blush._ "Aominecchi… t-tentu saja aku nggak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. A-Aku tadi cuma pergi mandi. M-Maaf deh."

"Aku mencintaimu, R-Ryouta."

Aomine ikutan _blushing_. Kise jadi tambah _blushing_.

"A-Aku juga mencintaimu, Aominecchi… eh, Daikicchi."

_**BLUSH.**_


End file.
